Omens
}} 'Omens' is a ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game adventure scenario in The DarkStryder Campaign by West End Games. It is written by Bill Smith, and is set in 8 ABY. The scenario is the first adventure for The DarkStryder Campaign, and unlike other roleplaying adventures it contains several plot elements that have to occur to allow the overall campaign to proceed, including the capture of a main character, and the death of a supporting character. All other adventures in the series are based on the premise that these acts occurred as scripted. Plot summary While in orbit around Kal'Shebbol, Captain Keleman Ciro prepares to take the New Republic CR90 corvette FarStar on a shakedown cruise prior to beginning their mission to track down the rogue Imperial warlord Moff Kentor Sarne. Sarne had previously fled the capital following its liberation by the New Republic, and was heading deep into the Kathol sector. In possession of a large military force and new, exotic technology, the former Imperial still posed a threat to the security of the region. Before the ship can leave however, Operations Officer Lieutenant Darryn Thyte intercepts a distress call from the planet Kolatill. Following the successful liberation of Kal'Shebbol by the New Republic, the people of Kolatill rose up and overthrew their Imperial governor, Tetrum. In retaliation, Moff Sarne ordered TIE bombers from the ''Ton-Falk''-class escort carrier Kathol Protector to bomb the capital city of Domaz. With their capital in flames, the Kolatill Council requests aid from any available New Republic forces. Captain Ciro, realizing that the FarStar is the only ship ready to respond to the disaster, orders the ship to make full speed to Kolatill, even though it will take them four days. Governor Monjai, the recently installed New Republic overseer of Kal'Shebbol, promises to send medical relief ships, but notes that they will take six days to reach Kolatill. Arriving at the planet, Captain Ciro orders medical relief teams to begin recovery and clean-up operations. Personnel from the FarStar assist the local population with various tasks, including food distribution, the recovery of medical supplies, defending aid convoys from looters and wild animals, and generally providing support to the victims of the bombing. Captain Ciro enters into diplomatic talks with Councilor Kause and the Council, although they insist on a meeting on the surface that could be broadcast across the planet to help boost morale. Agreeing, Ciro was aboard a shuttle in transit between the planet and the FarStar, when the Kathol Protector enters the system for a second time. Launching TIE fighters and TIE bombers, the fighter force engages the FarStar while the bombers head to the planet intent on using pathogenic bombs to cause more destruction by targeting other cities and population centers. During the subsequent battle, Captain Ciro's shuttle is captured by Imperial forces and taken aboard the Kathol Protector. In the skies above Kolatill, elements of the FarStar's fighter squadron, combined with fighters from the Kolatill Defense Force, engage the TIE bombers. The defenders manage to stop the enemy force, but pilot Noell Ciro is killed stopping a TIE/sa bomber by ramming it after his weapon systems were disabled. In the aftermath of the attack, a memorial service for the dead is held, and Kolatill becomes a supporter of the New Republic. First Officer Kaiya Adrimetrum assumes command of the FarStar and continues the mission assigned to the vessel by the New Republic. Appearances *Keleman Ciro *Noell Ciro *Ranna Gorjaye *Kause *Gorak Khzam *Loh'khar *Lofryyhn *Monjai *Kentor Sarne *Tetrum *Darryn Thyte *Tren |creatures= *Bantha *Chollas |droids= |events= *Battle of Kal'Shebbol *Battle of Kolatill *Bombing of Domaz |locations= *Kathol sector **Brolsam **Kal'Shebbol **Kolatill system ***Kolatill ****Domaz ***Unidentified planet (Kolatill system) **Gandle Ott **Torize **Trition Trade Route |organizations= *Captain *Councillor *Doctor *Engineer *Executive officer *Galactic Empire *GandleMotors *Governor *Ikas-Adno *Kal'Shebbol Transport *Kolatill Council *Kolatill Defense Force *Lieutenant *Mercenary *Moff *New Republic **FarStar starfighter squadron **New Republic task force (Kal'Shebbol) *Pilot *Security officer *Soldier *Spy |species= *Fefze **Nat'xikta swarm *Human *Jarell *Rodian *Twi'lek |vehicles= *Space station *Speeder *Starfighter **T-65 X-wing starfighter **TIE/LN starfighter **TIE/sa bomber *Starship **''FarStar'' **Medical rescue ship **Shuttle ***''Muvon'' ***[[Unidentified Aegis-class combat shuttle|Unidentified Aegis-class combat shuttle]] **''Ton-Falk''-class escort carrier ***''Kathol Protector'' **System patrol craft **Unidentified starship (Kolatill system) |technology= *Comm unit *Computer *Holoplaque *Hyperdrive *Laser cannon *Life support *Pathogenic bomb *Power generator *Repulsorlift *Tractor beam projector *Turbolaser |miscellanea= *Capital *City *Disease *Foodstuff *Fruit *Galactic Credit Standard *Gas *Hyperspace *Local day *Medcenter *Mountain *Planet *Poison *Radiation *Realspace *Square kilometer *Standard day *Standard hour *Standard minute *Standard month *Vegetable }} Behind the scenes As with all role-playing adventures, the way in which the adventure can be resolved are numerous, and left to the wishes and playing style of the Gamemaster and players. However, due to the nature of The DarkStryder Campaign, the capture of Keleman Ciro, and the death of Noell Ciro are required, as all further adventures and supplements proceed with the assumption that Kaiya Adrimetrum has assumed command of the FarStar. Although set mainly on the planet Kolatill, Omens also contains adventure hooks for missions to the planets Brolsam and Torize. On Brolsam, the FarStar crew can become involved in the early stages of a civil war as New Republic-sympathetic citizens attempt to overthrow their Imperial masters. On Torize, a similar situation occurs when New Republic supporters attempt to take the space stations orbiting the planet and depose their Imperial commanders. Both hooks contain only minimal information, allowing the Gamemaster to elaborate and use original characters and settings at their discretion. Sources *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' *''The DarkStryder Campaign, Deluxe'' Category:The DarkStryder Campaign adventures